Back To Future
by Jadeykins
Summary: Arnold is sick with his grandparent's arguments so he decides to do something about it, with help from his friends. A flic by Jadeykins and helgafromtoe2bow. Based on the movie 'Back To The Future'.


**Back To The Future **

**Chapter 1**

**Summery: **Arnold is sick with his grandparent's arguments so he decides to do something about it, with help from his friends. A flic by Jadeykins and helgafromtoe2bow. Based on the movie 'Back To The Future'.

**helgafromtoe2bow A/N:** **Hi everyone so excited to be doing a flic with the fabulous Jadeykins. Hope that you enjoy our flic. It's one of my favourite shows in the plot of one of my favourite movies.**

**Jadeykins A/N: Hi guys! This is my first ever flic I written with some one else before! I'm so happy to be writing a flic with the awesome ****helgafromtoe2bow. I hope you enjoy our flic! :D**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hey Arnold! Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon do. Only in our dreams we do! :D**

***This is a ****helgafromtoe2bow And Jadeykins production***

**Enjoy!**

Arnold was sitting on the couch. He was watching another argument that his Grandparents were having. They have been having a lot of these arguments lately. It wasn't anything new. Now at thirteen he really had enough of all the augments going on.  
The next morning he got on the bus and talked to his best friend Gerald.  
"Gerald, they are just driving me crazy! Every morning they have argument about something stupid like what we are having for dinner. And then they would say to each other like. 'I wish I never met you.' Sometimes I wish they haven't."  
"Hold on man! Remember your grandparents brought you up because of your parents. You can't just say something like that. And what about your dad? He wouldn't have existed. Neither would you." Gerald said.  
"Yeah but maybe it would be for the best. I can barely get any sleep." Arnold said. He yawned and then wiped some sleep out of his eyes.  
"Hey football. What's up?" Helga asked. She was behind Arnold and Gerald and sitting next to her best friend Phoebe.  
"It's just my grandparents again Helga." Arnold said sighing.  
"I guessed that football head by the way you were going on and on about them!"  
"I just can't take it anymore!" Arnold said.  
Helga and Arnold have grown very close one another over the past years and now were best friends but of course Helga is still Helga and loves Arnold dearly.  
"Don't worry Arnold I'm sure it will blow over soon." Gerald said. He patted Arnold on the shoulder.  
"I'm just not sure anymore Gerald. I'm just not sure." Arnold said shaking his head.  
"Well, why don't you do something, you know to reunite the flames of their relationship, if you're so worried?" Gerald suggested.  
Arnold gave him a strange look while screwing up his face. "Do what now?"  
Gerald leaned in closer, almost whispering "Romance them dude. Make them fall for each other all over again."  
"Yeah, that might just work" Arnold's face lit up, he felt hopeful. "But how?"  
"I don't know do I have to think of EVERYTHING! Just send them flowers or something."  
Helga listen to them exchange a couple of lame ideas to romance Arnold's grandparents. Obviously they knew nothing about romance. "Typical boys." She sighed shaking her head.  
Gerald heard, offended he replied, "I don't see you coming up with any ideas, Helga"  
"Oh, I have ideas alright. But since you were so rude I don't think I'll share."  
"You, a romantic Helga? You're the most un-girly girl I've ever met. You're more butch than me and my man Arnold here! Put together."  
Helga's face was going red. Boy was she mad. Gerald was about to say more but Arnold butted in, before he ruined their chance of finding out Helga's ideas. "I'm sure Helga has some good ideas Gerald. Just hear her out." Arnold smiled encouragingly at Helga. Her indignation melted away. How could see say no to her beloved.  
She muttered nervously "Well, you could, um"  
"Get on with it" Gerald interrupted, receiving a dirty look from Arnold.  
Helga glared at him "Recreate their first date that always works a charm."  
Gerald looked at her in surprise; he hadn't expected Helga to come up with anything worthwhile.  
"That's BRILLANT! Wow Helga you're the best." Arnold exclaimed, he didn't think that Helga's idea would be that good.  
"So Football Head, what do you know about their first date?" Helga asked.  
"Quite a bit. They had it at the Circle Theatre, apparently Dino Spumoni performed there." Arnold answered.  
"Anything else, like what they ate, where they sat, you know the details." Helga tried to clarify.  
"Yes, I mean no." Arnold muttered,

"I don't know."  
"You could ask them." Gerald suggested.  
"No that's a horrible idea. We want this to be a surprise! They'll be right onto us if we go around asking them questions." Helga said horrified at the idea  
"Helga's right, can we ask someone else?" Arnold agreed. They could not let his grandparents suspect a single thing.  
"What about that weirdo coroner guy we met when we were saving the neighbourhood. He kept all kinds of records on stuff from history. He might have something on the Circle Theatre, after all, that place was pretty famous." Gerald said. But boy was that coroner a creep.  
"Yeah, Gerald you're right. He might just know something." Arnold added. The plan was working out nicely.  
Helga hadn't met the guy, so Arnold filled her in. "When we were saving the neighbourhood, we were looking for a historic document, that proclaimed the neighbourhood to be heritage listed. We got put onto this coroner, as he keeps records of documents like the one we were looking for. He informed us of the location of the document. Turns out Scheck had it all along. Anyway the coroner was pretty wacky. Looked and sounded a bit like the doc off 'Back to the Future'."  
"Okay let's go then." Helga said.


End file.
